


Thanksgiving Prank

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction.net E/O Challenge: Curl </p><p>Warning: Extreme Silliness. </p><p>Who knew how far Sam would go to get his brother?</p><p>Only rated "T" for Language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Prank

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday gift for Mad Alless.

Dean read from the parchment. Inside the semicircle of fruit and corn, he danced, feather headdress bobbing, neck outstretched, arms flapping, like a deranged turkey.

"Ooh wa ya ya, ooh wa ya ya, tuki, tuki..." he chanted, lip curled in distaste. "This will appease the damn turkey god?"

"That's what it said. When an eclipse occurs on turkey day, the turkey god will rise unless a firstborn does the turkey dance."

Dean finally noticed the fine print: "One point for Sam? Sam!"

Sam grinned, thankful for Photoshop.

It started pouring. "Damn," Dean said, "who knew that was a rain dance?"


End file.
